You're Mine
by MyMFanFictions
Summary: AU After the sudden, and unsuspected downfall of Fire Lord Ozai at the hands of his own son, the Fire Nation is now controlled by Zuko. He has successfully defeated Aang, and Katara is left in his possession. One Shot/Lemon. Much better than the summary.


**This is an AU story. Zuko has been banished and scarred, but at this point, he has captured the Avatar and Sokka and Katara, and returned home. After he returned, though, he over powered his sister and the Fire Lord, and took his place. I'm not sure how he did it, but this is my fanfiction, and that's what happened. xD He had his long, messy hair though, because let's face it. He looks so much better like that. This is my first M fiction, so, here goes nothing. [PS I do write other fanfiction, but I have decided to make a separate fanfiction for my M stories.] [PPS This took me a totally of three hours to write and reread. It's just one of those stories that comes to you, so if I messed something up, please tell me, so I can fix it. I just really wanted to get it up!]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of it's characters, although I so so so wish I did, so I could make things like this happened. Good bye, PG!!**

"She's ready for you, My Lord." A fire nation guard dressed in full uniform kneeled before Fire Lord Zuko, who smirked deviously down at him.

"Very good."

The man with the scar on his face stepped down from his thrown, and beckoned the guard up, who rose to his feet, and marched out of the room, leading Zuko behind him. They stopped in front of a pair of large, white doors that had been inscribed with dark red designs. The first guard backed away as the two that were standing on either side of the entrance walked forward and opened the two doors just long enough to allow Zuko to step into the room. The doors clicked shut behind him as he approached the large bed before him, that had it's headboard pressed against the center of the back wall.

His attire suggested that he was ten or twenty years older than he actually was, when in fact he was merely eighteen. This fact was comforting when thinking about the fact that there, laying upon the bed in front of him, was a girl who looked as though she had just turned seventeen. The girl was sprawled across his bed, her wrists bound together and held above her head. A steel chain was woven into her bindings, and wrapped around the long, wooden bar that ran from one side of the headboard to the other, and seemed to blend into the wooden posts that held up the thin, red, net canopy over the bed. She was wearing a nothing more than a night dress. It was extremely short, and barely reached two thirds of the way down her thighs. It was of a very see through material trimmed with white silk, that allowed the boy to see the ever so small pair of panties covering her womanhood beneath. The only part that was a solid material was the white silk bra, made of the same material as her panties, that was the base of the outfit. The net like bottom part of the dress seemed to have simply sprouted from it.

The girl was panting, her chest heaving up and down in a jagged pattern. Her body was drenched with a thin coat of sweat that made her skin glisten in the light of the dozens of candles that were being used to illuminate the room. It was apparent that she had been struggling violently against the restraints, because a red rash was appearing on her wrists from the rubbing of the rope. She was shaking ever so slightly as well, her eyes pinched shut, and her legs curled as tight to her chest as she could without the use of her arms to pull them closer. She looked so out of place, with her mocha skin, dark hair, and white outfit.

"So, by the looks of the way my servants have dressed you, it seems you're still a virgin. Is that correct, Katara?" Zuko's voice was clear, and knowing as it drilled into the girl's ears. She winced at his voice, but nodded all the same. There were vivid red marks on her back that had been afflicted upon her by a whip from Zuko's own hand for disobedience. She had only been in the Fire Nation for fire days, but she was nearly broken. She had a bit of fight left in her, though, just not enough to waste it on such a meaningless action.

"Well then, this should be a bigger treat than expected," he smirked, taking a few steps closer to the bed. He removed his robe, and let it fall it the floor in a pile of red around his ankles. He continued like that with his layers until he was down to nothing more than a pair of black boxers. Zuko proceeded towards the dresser on the right side of the bed. He pulled open the middle drawer and grabbed a pair of dark red night pants. They were made of silk, and looked like the same kind of material as Katara's bra and underwear, except the color of thick, dark blood.

He pulled the pants on over his boxers, and pulled the string tight around his waste before tying a bow. His eyes then darted ravenously at Katara. Zuko stepped quickly towards the bed, standing in front of the girl.

"Open your eyes, my darling," he commanded, watching as her lids slowly rose, revealing her light blue orbs. They were tinged ever so lightly with red, and it was clear she had been crying. She gazed over his toned muscles: his arms, his abs, his pecks. If it had been someone she loved, she'd be impressed. However, in the position she was in, it was heart wrenching. He could easily destroy her any second he wanted. Not to mention burn her until she was unrecognizable at his slightest whim. He raised his knee and placed it onto the bed, the other one following in sync, and as he pulled himself up, the muscles on his stomach flexed. They looked as hard as rocks. Katara tried to shift away from him, but it was no use. Her wrists were keeping her in place.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me to make you into a woman?" he grinned. It was torture. Pure torture. She couldn't take it.

"You're a bastard," she spat out, but quickly cringed. The girl squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for some form of physical abuse. Zuko, glared down at Katara. He wasn't happy with her act of rebellion. Her grabbed her roughly by the chin,and turned her head towards him.

"What did you say to me?" His voice was full of fury, but all Katara could do was shake her head and try to pull away. Zuko swung his legs over so he was straddling her stomach. He reached up and untied her restraints, tossing the rope to the ground beside the bed. He took hold of each of her wrists, grabbing them roughly directly on the spots they had been burned from the rope. She yelped in pain, struggling to break free of his gasps, but she knew it was useless. "Listen here. You are mine. You'll do what I say, or pay the consequences." Katara stopped struggling. Zuko smirked and rolled off of her, tugging on her wrists to force her to switch positions and straddle him.

"Now, Katara. Pleasure me." His voice was sickening. He took his hands off her wrists, and placed them behind his head in a careless manor. He smiled up at her, and she was filled with fury that she knew she was going to regret. Katara raised her hand and slapped him hard in the face. Like the speed of light, she rolled off of him, off the bed, and onto the floor. She sprinted for the door, and lugged it open, only to be greeted by the two guards, who seized her arms and dragged her back into the room, closing the doors behind her.

Zuko's eyes burned with a fire so deep that she could feel the heat all the way from her place at the door. She knew she'd struck a nerve, and she was shaking violently. Her legs gave out, and the guards had to hold her up. Katara squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head down. The noise of Zuko's feet slamming into the darkly carpeted floor was enough to make her want to cry. A violent shock off pain from the back of her head told her he'd made it to her. Zuko had a handful of hair in his grasp, and was ripping her head back. She screeched and quivered, her sapphire eyes making contact with his amber ones.

"Do you think that's funny? Do you think trying to escape is going to help! It's not! And now I must punish you. I didn't want to have to punish you tonight, Katara, but you've left me with no choice. And since I'm not going to let you ruin my night, I'm going to allow them to do it." He nodded to the two guards her were gripping her upper arms rather tightly. "Now, I'm going to give them three minutes to do anything they'd like to you, and hopefully you'll get a little taste of what you're going to be getting in one hundred fifteen seconds."

Zuko released her hair and her head dropped back down. He returned to the bed and hopped on, laying in the middle with him arms stretched out over the pillows at the head of the bed. He crossed is legs, and nodded to the guards. He was going to enjoy her pain.

The guards immediately got to work. Katara screamed at the top of her lungs as the guard on her right released her arm, letting the remaining one pull her back against him. He pulled off his gloves, and shoved him bare hands down the top of her bra, massaging her newly developed chest. The other guard was busy sticking his fingers into her woman hood. Her worked his pointer finger in and out of her sacred area, using his thumb to roughly rub her clitoris. His other hand was buried deep in his pants, playing with himself beneath his armor. She was sobbing uncontrollably now. No one had ever touched her like that.

It had barely been one minute when the man who was kneeling removed his finger. It had been right after Katara had reached her climax. [She had collapsed, but merely cried out in pain as the man behind her grasped her breasts tightly to keep her standing.]

He had pulled down his pants, and was about to enter her, when Zuko's voice boomed through the room.

"Enough!" he hollared. "You can go now."

The guards immediately dropped the girl and hurried from the room, closing the door behind them. Katara lay in a heap on the floor, crying, and cradling her vandalized body. Zuko stepped slowly towards her. Not carefully, but more a slow walk of triumph. Her knelt next to her, and whispered in her ear.

"How did you like that?" She let out a loud sob as Zuko grabbed her bruised upper arm and dragged her towards the bed, tossing her like a rag doll onto the mattress. He leaped on after her, and pulled her hands away from her face, and sat on top of her hips, which meant the only thing keeping their private areas apart were clothes. "Now that they've got you all warmed up, are you ready?"

He didn't wait for a reply, before her swooped down, and took her lips in a kiss. She didn't fight back, but she didn't contribute. Her salty tears lined her lips as Zuko ravenously kissed her. He forced his tongue into her lips, and she let out a small sob, which was rewarded with a pinch of the thigh. He slowly switched positions so Katara was off, and carefully unzipped the back of her dress. He tapped the thin spaghetti straps off her shoulders, and pulled the front down. Her broke the kiss, and flipped them back over, his eyes lustful as they ran over her breasts. They weren't large, but they were by no means small.

He bent over her and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking softly and running his tongue over the nub. His alternate hand was rubbing her right nipple, which was beginning to harden. Katara let out a soft moan, to her surprise. She didn't like that Zuko was doing it, but the things he was doing to her body were no doubt erotic, and very pleasurable. The girl had to force herself not to let anything else slip. Zuko switched quickly, and after a few minutes, slowly moved down her body.

His hands grabbed her skimpy dress and pulled it down and off her body. He looked down at the last piece of clothing, smiling. Zuko peeled the thong[which it turned out to be] off of her. It stuck slightly from the juices that had leaked out from her forced orgasm. He tossed them aside, much like the dress, and gazed down at her womanhood. Her ran his hand over it, and Katara shivered. It was smooth, and had a light pink tint to it. His servant must have waxed it. Her glanced up at Katara's face. She looked defeated, her head was turned to the side so she wasn't even looking at him.

Still watching her face, Zuko took, not one, but two fingers, and in one swift motion, slipped them right into Katara's sacred place. In an instant, Katara's face contorted into a mix between horror, pain, confusion, and ever so slight pleasure. He smirked as her back arched, and her breathing became rigid as he worked his fingers steadily in and out. First he started slow, then faster and faster. It took just barely a minute, before her walls tightened around his fingers and she let out a long moan. Zuko grinned and removed his fingers, running them up her stomach, leaving a trail of juices behind. She was looking at him, nervous. She knew what was going to happen now.

Katara quickly drew her legs out from under Zuko, and held them to her stomach, shaking her head slowly. Zuko laughed, and sat up, untying the bow to his pants. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and kicked them off, leaving him in nothing but boxers. He got off the bed, and stood up beside it.

"Undress me," he ordered, and Katara's eyes widened with such horror, it looked like they were going to pop out of her head. He growled at her. It was going good, now, and she better not ruin it. The girl crawled towards Zuko. There was a large bulge in he boxers. It looked like it was the needle of a compass, and it was pointing right at her, although it was much larger than a needle. She placed her fingers around the band off his boxers, and in one swift yank, they fell to the floor, leaving him exposed. Katara closed her eyes. She didn't want to see it, but it didn't look like she had a choice, because immediately Zuko commanded, "Look at it."

Her eyes opened slowly, and her face drained of color. It was... huge. She reached her hand out and touched it. It was fully erect, it appeared, and it twitched a little on contact. Zuko smiled at her, an evil twinkle in his eye. Katara looked up at him and backed away from him. He was going to do it. She shook here head violently back and forth. The girl begged for mercy, as she tried to back away, but he reached out and grabbed her left wrist. He threw himself onto the bed, and pulled her towards him.

"Come on, Katara. It will be fun. Just enjoy it," he said, not wanting her to put up a struggle, although it seemed inevitable.

"Zuko. Zuko, Please don't. Please. I'm begging you. Don't do this. It's not right!" she was crying again, and struggling against his grip. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. He backed up a little and began to open her legs, when out of know where, he received a sharp pain in his stomach, which turned out to be Katara's foot. It knocked the wind out of him, which gave Katara time to struggle out of the bed. She tried to crawl to the farthest corner of the room, but it wasn't going to keep her safe.

She watched Zuko get out of bed, his eyes practically shooting fire at her. Her shakes were back, but Zuko was never one to take pity, was he? He grabbed the rope off the floor, and grabbed Katara by the shoulder. His hand was burning hot. She screamed in agony as he threw her to the ground. He took the rope and flipped Katara onto her back. Zuko tied her hands roughly over her head, but her screams were drowned out by his blind fury. He dragged her across the carpet to the far wall where their was a rack of coat hooks. In his rage, he picked her up by the bindings and stuck them through the coat hook, leaving her dangling over the ground by a few inches.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't do this!" But her begging was useless. With his strength, he easily over powered her flailing legs and parted them, leaving her womanhood at the perfect height for him to enter. He looked her right in the eyes as he penetrated her. She howled in agony, worse than ever before. He pounded hard into her, enjoying her pain. Faster and faster the pace picked up, until all at once, he stopped. His body shivered for a moment, and he poured himself into her. Her tears had streaked his chest. And he stepped back to admire his masterpiece.

Katara hung there, dripping with body fluids from both of them. Her hair was mangled around her face, and her cheeks were flushed. She was defeated. Broken. She was his. He walked forward once more and took her chin in his hand. He smirked at her.

"You're mine."


End file.
